<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow’s breakfast (I must’ve dozed off) by DalmaArlissthayr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538261">Tomorrow’s breakfast (I must’ve dozed off)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr'>DalmaArlissthayr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Caring, Comfort, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Day 4 - Accidental, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mild panic, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Eddie Diaz, Well - Freeform, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, you know when you're so sleepy your brain doesn't work?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie blinked when Buck snapped his fingers right in front of his face. It took him a moment to understand what was going on, and then he realized Buck was saying something to him.</p><p> </p><p>Aka Eddie is sleep deprived and his brain doesn't really work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomorrow’s breakfast (I must’ve dozed off)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have NO IDEA of what the hell is this, as I was sleep deprived as well at the moment of write it. Having this in mind, I hope you still like it ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Eddie blinked when Buck snapped his fingers right in front of his face. It took him a moment to understand what was going on, and then he realized Buck was saying something to him. When he looked at his friend, he had an amused look and a knowing smirk on his face. That was also the moment he noticed the others were watching him with curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “What?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Dude, are you okay? You just zoned out on us.” Buck said, looking far too amused for Eddie’s taste.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, I’m… I’m good.” He mumbled, not so sure of it himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “It was a hard call,” Bobby said from his sit, and Eddie didn’t need to see him to know he was giving him his ‘worried dad’ look. He tried to not let it affect him too much “You must be exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I’m good,” Eddie replied exasperated, trying to shake off the concern “Just tired, I’ll sleep when we get to the station.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Except that they didn’t got to the station, because they received three more calls before Eddie’s shift was over, and at that point he was seeing double and his legs were trembling. He had to take a pause at the bottom of the stairs once he managed to get out of the locker room. Eddie could feel how his eyes were closing and his breath was getting heavier and heavier. He was concentrated on trying to get a hold of himself that he ended jumping startled when a cold hand pressed his hip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “What.” He babbled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “C’mon,” Buck said, with a soft smile in his face. The station’s lights create a soft halo of white gleam around him, and maybe it was because he was so fucking tired his eyes were crossing or because he way more pathetic than he initially thought, but he looked like an angel for Eddie. “I’ll take you home, move.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “You can barely stand, shut up.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Biting his tongue, Eddie forced himself to do that exactly, and followed Buck to the parking lot. Before he knew what was happening, the blonde sneaked the keys of his truck from his pocket and jumped to the driver seat, leaving Eddie standing next to the passenger door with a confused frown. He saw his friend rolling his eyes huffed, holding a grimace when Buck started sounding the horn of the car until he got in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Was really that necessary?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t know, you tell me.” Buck said, clearly mocking him, and the only reason Eddie didn’t shove him aside was that he was driving his truck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He tried to make small talk with Buck, before the blonde put a hand on his knee and told him to shut it and rest, which leaved Eddie murmuring for himself for the rest of the travel, trying to not give in to the temptation of taking a nap, for he knew very well that if he slept then he wouldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. The pleasant cold from inside the jeep and the soft music coming from Buck’s sound system, just high enough to get stuck in Eddie’s head, wasn’t helping at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time they arrived Eddie’s home it was dark outside and Eddie was barely conscious. For once he didn’t protest when Buck insisted in pick up their things, although he almost growled at him when he tried to grab him by the arm to help him inside. Carla must’ve heard the truck and Eddie’s fussing, because she was waiting for them at the door, her things in hand and an amused smile in her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Don’t mind him, he’s sleep deprived.” Buck said, feigning seriousness when Eddie walked next to her with nothing more than a mumbled hello.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Chris was waiting for them in the living room, and while he didn’t ran to receive them like he would normally do, he opened his arms to snuggle with Eddie when he went to sit with him, keeping a hand stretched so Buck could do the same. He giggled when Buck ruffled his hair and kissed him, asking for his day in school, and told them something about the class pet that Eddie’s clouded brain was unable to process. Since it was already late, Chris had already eaten and done his homework. Instead of trying to pretend he was hearing anything, Eddie let Buck handle Chris as he slowly ran his hand through his son’s hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            He must’ve dozed off because the next thing he knew was that Chris was soundly asleep against his chest, and that Buck was nowhere to be seen. He tried to regain the force to stand up while trying not let the disappoint be so visible on his face, when he heard a stumble behind his back and found Buck walking into the living room. Apparently, Buck had decided to make himself a home in there and borrowed one of his old army shirts and a pair of sweatpants, and boy watching him on his clothes surely did a lot of things for Eddie. Things he was way too tired to properly acknowledge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Apparently oblivious to him, Buck moved around with absolute confidence, putting together Chris things so the kid could pick them up in the morning, getting Eddie’s boots out of the way and turning off the TV.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Hey.” Eddie mumbled when Buck turned around, gasping startled when he saw him awake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Hey,” Buck replied, in more or less the same volume “I’m just going to put him in bed, okay?” he said, gesturing towards Chris.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “That’s not necessary.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Buck carried Chris easily and without that much fuss, much to his eternal surprise. Eddie watched him go, feeling a warm tickling on his chest that made him squirm uncomfortably. He tried closing his eyes, taking a deep sigh to calm his stupid heart and wave off the fondness that was treating to overcome him. Buck didn’t spend that much time getting Chris ready for bed, he was back in the living room in record time, looking relaxed and ready to sleep, which reminded Eddie that he, too, had to get ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Everything good?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Everything good,” Buck declared “He was out like a light, barely made a sound when I help him put on his pj’s.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “That’s good.” He said, or at least, he tried to. The words came out like an unintelligible babble that got Buck raising his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Why don’t you go to bed and we keep talking tomorrow, ah? You know I’ll don’t blame you for wanting to sleep. And please don’t tell me you are okay, your eyes are closing while we talk.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Alright,” Eddie gave up, raising his hands in surrender so Buck wouldn’t start lecturing him “Alright, I’ll go to bed, happy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Very much, yes.” Buck said, smiling like a little shit. Eddie huffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Okay, the door…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “I already closed it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “And the window…?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “All locked up. Now stop worrying,” Buck was said, holding him by the shoulders in good nature “And go the fuck to sleep, Eddie. I’m serious.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Eddie hummed, leaning forward to leave a kiss on Buck’s lips, pausing just enough to appreciate their softness and warmth, before backing off and patting his cheek, fighting the urge to yawn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Como sea,” he sighed “Good night, dude. I want pancakes in the morning.” Eddie declared, oblivious of Buck’s shocked expression and the fact that he was very much frozen in the spot, watching him walk to his room with widened eyes and a his mouth hanging open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Eddie went to his room like every night. He took a quick shower and made a disgusted sound when the water washed the dirt from his body, turning into a disgusting grayish color. He brushed his teeth and tried for two entire seconds to comb his hair before declare it useless. He even took the time to read a couple of messages he knew he was going to forget about if he didn’t read them at the moment, before stretching as much as he could, making his bones pop in all the right places, and jumped into bed, curling up in his fresh comforter and closing his eyes, ready to finally asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            It must’ve been about fifteen minutes before his eyes snapped open, the realization of what he did hitting him without mercy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “What. The. Fuck.” He gasped, sitting on the bed like his pants were on fire. He kissed Buck, he kissed Buck, what the fuck? That was a thing? They were doing that now? What the hell was he thinking?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Eddie buried his face on his pillow, groaning loudly, suddenly very awake. Meanwhile, all those questions were jumping from side to side all around his mind. Then he remembered Buck’s awestruck expression, and everything was ten times worse. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who didn’t have single idea of what the hell just possessed him to do something like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Well, tomorrow’s breakfast definitely was going to be interesting for both of them, Eddie was sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, leave a kudo and maybe a comment.</p><p>You can come yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/DalmaWriter">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>